Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a touch method and an apparatus thereof and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for operating items with multiple fingers.
Description of Related Art
To cope with a busy pace of modern life, various portable apparatuses occupying less space and easy to carry are developed. Taking a personal digital assistant (PDA), a PDA phone or a smart phone as an example, it not only has various functions of a conventional communication device but also allows a user to write documents, send and receive emails, browse websites, or use instant messaging software through built-in software.
However, the portable apparatus requiring features of lightness, slimness, shortness, and smallness is limited in volume, and a display area of a screen is also limited. In order to display all desired information in the limited space with the consideration of viewing comfort and operational convenience of a user, each data is arranged and displayed on the screen in a form of item, such as an icon or a thumbnail, such that the user may operate each item through finger touch.
Nevertheless, the conventional touch operation is limited to touching of a single item. A variation of the touch operation is also limited to a gesture operation with one or more fingers, and one gesture corresponds to a function. Such operation manner has advantages of being simple and intuitional, but also comes with disadvantages of lacking variety and being incapable of multiple items. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a more intuitional and convenient method to assist the user in operating a plurality of items on the screen.